We are bound together
by Elia124
Summary: Tara is Kain's student in training hopefully taking his place in becoming queen but when he thought she was just another mortal they both find out that what she possesses isn't so human. This story is based on them both i'm sure you'll enjoy it.
1. We are bound together

**Hi guys I had this idea in my head and figured what better place to share it than Fanfiction.****This is also my first story on here so I hope that like what I have so far:)**

My name is Tara, Kain is my master he trains me to become more found me and took me into his own care at age six. Though I don't call him father I respect him dearly. He says that one day when his time of being king is over he will pass his role to me and I will be queen but he is a vampire so he won't be going anywear for a long time.

"Wear am I?"I observed my surroundings,I was in a dark place but there was nothing.I began walking which seemed like hours but no matter how far I got I wasn't getting any wear.

"Tara."A voice called my name from behind me.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Do not worry Tara I will not hurt you."I felt a gental touch on my shoulder but then I turned around to see a figure. He looked like nothing but meat and bone and he was blue his eyes also glowed and it made the place lighter, the man didn't show his face fully. What the hell was he?

"Wh-who are you?"

"I am Raziel, Kain's first born."

"First born? You don't look anything like Kain to be his son stop toying with me creature!"I said in anger.

"Oh but I am you see I he created me and my breth-" Everything started to fade away.

"Tara,Tara wake up already."I was shaken awake.

"Huh?"

I struggled to lift my head but when I did I saw Kain next to me on my bed he looked pain in my stomach made me feel uneasy maybe because I was hungry.I had a terrible feeling that I had done something wrong the message that Kain was giving me from facial expressions made it clear enough.

"Tara why did you not wake up when I told you?"

"Oh, I am truly sorry my lord pleased don't hate me."I looked up at him with a frightened face.

"I don't hate you,I believe no matter how many times you make a mistake I will always care for you."He kissed my cheek.

"Me too."I huged him tightly I loved feeling his long white hair so soft and straight and seeing his beautiful yellow eyes.

"What are you thinking about child?"

"Your hair."

"My hair?, for what resone would you have any interest in my hair?"

"It's so beautiful and long."

"Really? I am thankfull to hear that you admire me. He stroked his his talons against my jet black hair.

"Get dressed I have a specail gift for you."

"Present, what is it?".My face lit up with excitement and my master smirked.

"Get changed and you'll see."He said while leaving.I changed out of my night gown and hurried to the thrown room to see what he was talking about. He never got me anything like toys and little kid stuff he always said those were for weaklings meaning other humans .I thought that his hatred towards humans was understandable but I was a human myself so I couldn't disppise them eather.

"Kain?" I looked around but then I felt something kick me straight down on the had caused excruciating pain that made unwanted tears run down my face.

I managed to look up and it was ofcourse Kain standing above me. Some kind of a trick.

"Shame,shame,shame on you Tara I would expect you to be more cautious of your surroundings."Kain stood there with both of his arms crossed and one foot on my back. Why didn't I see this coming he was testing me.

"Why did you have to stomp me to the floor if this was only a test?"

"Well when you face actual enemies they will try to do much worse to you then this so be strong and don't whine."

"Okay, but Kain."

"Yes?"

"Can you get off of me? because your crushing my back."I said struggling to break free.

"Very well." He then got off. I put my hand on back hoping that the feeling would go away.I looked up while he was facing my at direction but It was hard to tell what he was thinking. He always had that lifeless face.I bet the whole suprise thing was a made think twice about trusting anything he says I mean it's not like he hadn't done it before I remember on my tenth birthday he told me that he made me "a specail treat" and it ended up being a dagger thrown straight at me which almost cut my neck off. Some treat that was.

"So Kain you lied about the gift?"

"Oh no the gift is real."

"Then wear is it?" There was nothing that looked new in the room but then he walked towards me and handed a long object. It was a beautiful blade. The sword was white and silver and it had markings on it.

"What do the markings mean?"I asked while sliding my hand on the blade.

"It represents you."

"So will this be my sword from now on?"

"Yes."

"This is amazing Kain thank you."

"No need to, you have done that enough." Kain when to his chair and picked up his soul reaver he was so fascinated with it. That sword really must of been special.

"Shall we?" He said smiling at me.

"Shall we what?"I was lost on what Kain was hinting.

"Fight!"He came running towards me faster then ever with his sword ready to pierce my very only thought I had was to use my sword to defend my self I had no other choice. His soul reaver clashing with mine I had tryed to cut him one good time but he was to fast for me.I collapsed to the ground.

"Kain what are you doing!" Screaming didn't help because he didn't stop he was just about to slice my face until I punctured his leg and rolled off the ground.I was furious by now he had been wounded but I didn't care for some reason.

"Go ahead Tara kill me."He said with a grin.I picked my sword up ready to cut him in half but then I something flashed in my head and I began to flashbacks showing Kain bringing me into his home as a younger girl. Then changed to me waking up today this morning "I don't hate you I belive no matter how many times you make a mistake I will always care for you." Then I snapped out of the flash back.

"Well I am waiting."

"K-Kain I c-can't."

"Why not?, are you to weak?" He said teasing me.

No not because I'm weak!,I said more enraged than I've ever been."Don't underestimate me Kain you may be king and you may be a vampire but that doesn't mean I can't hurt in many ways aswell!"

"Is that so then why don't you?"

"I won't because..."

"Because?"

"Your my master."Tears were streaming down my face I tried to hied them but he noticed anyway

I fell and layed my head on his shoulder and he looked at me with pitty.

"I am proud of you Tara."

"What? but I hurt you aren't you just a bit angry with me?"

"No child, if you have not noticed todays lesson was strength and respect you showed me that you can be strong and stand up for your self but you still are loyal to me."

"Kain i-i'm sorry, you were right I am weak,nothing but a human."I said putting my hand on his began to appear wear my hand was and then the damaged leg began to heal.I was amazed with myself and by Kain's look he was shocked too. I observed his leg and it had no scar it was as if I had reversed time.

"How did you do that child?"

"I am about as confused as you are." I said analyzing my hand.

"You are not human if you have the power to heal."

"A super human I suppose?"I wasn't so my self.

"I have never heard of any thing called a super human, humans do not posses such strength.

"Well what am I then?"

"I will have to see more of your abilities tomorrow ."Kain got up and walked away and my whole day focused on what had happened until I remembered the dream.

"What did it mean?"

**Yeah I hope you enjoyed it because I am working on chapter 2 so don't worry there are plenty more of my chapters on the way.**


	2. A rough start

**This is chapter two,I decided to show Tara's deep feelings for Kain in this. She's obviously to young and I am not going to go that far YET but she does give you hints on how much they care for read and you'll see:)**

I woke up the next morning but surprisingly Kain wasn't in the room maybe because I woke up earlier than getting out of the bed I heard him talking to someone so I sneaked up to his room and listened to the conversation. There didn't seem to be any one responding to his words. So I peaked in.

"What do you think she is?" Kain was speaking to nobody.I then reminded my self that this was no ordinary man Kain is an insane vampire so when it came to him being strange it really wasn't a surprise. I wondered if he was okay because he did look concerned.

"I know Raziel but I don't want her to go against me." What was wrong with this vampire why would I go against him. I didn't understand what in Kain's right mind made him think that.I began walking quietly towards him I wanted to get him back for yesterday so I figured I would get him from behind.I jumped but then he turned and caught me by the waist what a dumb plan.

"Uh, hi Kain." I screwed up big time.

"What were trying to do Tara?" Kain responded with a frown.

"I was a.. Well I was only playing a game." I lied.

"You know I have no time for games." He gently put me back down while gazing into my eyes he looked dead inside.

"Why are you being this way Kain? did I do something wrong?"

"No, just go I would like some peace." He said. I remembered what his sentence from before he said that he was worried about me turning against him.

"Oh I see, this is because of my new abilities is it? My patients had ran out.

"Stop questioning me and do as I say! "

"No! "

"What did you say! " He went closer to my face.

"I believe you heard me clearly, how could you think such a thing of me betraying you? "

"You heard everything did you, well it doesn't because I will not take orders from a thirteen year old girl."

"Fine then I will do the same in not listening to you! " When I was close to walking out the room I was forcibly picked up by intense energy and I was pined to the wall it must have been him.

"You disrespectful girl have you learned anything? " He came up to me.

"Kain get me down!"I panicked I had no idea what was happening.

"You will remain like this until I feel you deserved to be realeased." He left.

"Grr that dumb basterd! " I was trying to struggle out of the force but I wasn't getting anywear.

"Don't fight it,you will only make it stronger." A male voice said but I didn't anyone."

"Who said that? "I looked around.

"Me Raziel."

"What? "

"Look at the sword."I did as he said and to my suprise it was glowing.

"Are you the sword?"

"I am inside it."

"How is that even possible?"

"Well if your lord had told you this would be less difficult to understand."

"You mean Kain?"

"Yes."

"Please don't bring him into this conversation he has already made my life a living hell."

"Why is it that you think so badly of him?"

"Kain swore that I would some how betray him and I hate it, he despises those who might be as strong as him but he hates the weak."

"I understand you Tara."He said sadly."I was destroyed because of becoming to powerfull."

"Really?"My head turned to the swords direction.

"Yes."

"Who destroyed you R-Raziel?" I tryed saying his name.

"I...I don't remember." He was lying I could tell but there was no reason to push him to say it.

"Oh okay."

The next few hours had gone by but It was alright because I had Raziel's company.I realized he was the one from the dream and I felt sorry for a poor soul I couldn't help the feeling. He did make me laugh a bit which was good because I felt completely numb and I was starting to wonder if Kain would come and see how I was but maybe I was wrong he couldn't care less if I ended up being dead in the next couple of hours because this energy was draining the life out of me atleast it felt that way.

"Are you alright Tara?" By the sound of his voice he was concerned.

"N-not really my body is giving up on me."I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore and they slowly shut.

A few minutes after I opened my eyes to see my self being held by someone, my eye sight wasn't clear but then when I looked up I saw that it was Kain sleeping. He must of been really exhausted by the look of it.I stared at him wondering what he was dreaming about."Probably ruling the universe in that head of his." I said while smiling.I analyzed his body feeling his pail skin it was so soft, Kain was muscular which made him one of the most handsome vampires I had ever seen.

"Why am I even thinking about him in that way i'm only thirteen for god sake."I said while putting my hand on my head. I was so ashamed of my self but still we weren't related or anything and it wasn't like I was too young to not know Kain wasn't my true father after all he is the only male I have ever really been around so ofcourse this was going to cross my mind at some point in my life.I began Caressing his face"Your so precious in my eyes Kain I wish I was older but i'm not."I sighed.

"Why would you want that?"Kain said.

"Y-your awake!"I literally almost fell out of his grasp until he caught me.

"Did you not notice?"

"No not really."

"Why do you wish to be older?"

"Uh...uh." I was stuck.

"Hmm very strange of you." His grasp got tighter.

"Kain uh I care about you alot."

"Yes."

"But I am young too care about you in the way I want to so theres no point in explaining it."I looked down and moved his hand away from me wanting to run away but I was frozen.

"Whats troubling you child? is it because of my actions from earlier?"He grabed me again but this time more gently.

"I a y-yes."It wasn't what I wanted to say but it was a perfect cover up.

"I apologize I should have not treated you in a way of an enemy."

"Wow." I was shocked to here him say that.

"And since I want a strong future queen I will help you increase your power."

"Yes!" I said while jumping in the air.

"You seem to be filled with excitement."

"Yup I really want to show you what I can be."

"Then you might want to get more rest then if you wish to succeed tomorrow."

"Yeah but that i'm not tired I just woke up not to long ago.

"Let me try reasoning with said in a firm voice."I will stay here with you until you fall asleep."

"Remain here or not it still doesn't change the fact that I have to much energy to sleep." I spoke with my arms crossed.

"Shh." Kain then pulled me under the covers when he was done he sat in the chair across from the was more irritating is that he kept staring a me so I did the same. It was almost like a battle if I fell asleep I would loose but if I stood awake he would eventually give up and leave,it sounds simple enough but in reality he was the one winning because sleep began to evade me.

"Are you done Tara?" He was playing with my mind.

"No." My voice was scratchy.

"The way you sound says something different."

"It doesn't matter."I hated his mind playing games. Then when I thought about I figured out that he was using his abilities to try to make me sleep. I figured why not reverse his power even though I had never done it, I focused on his eyes.

"Let sleep take over don't fight."I said in my head .Then little by little his eyelids began sinking futher until they closed completely.I felt good inside not because I controled my own lord but because I was able to use a new ability without training.

"I win." I thought to my self.I was still sleepy so I layed my head down, looked at Kain one last time and dosed off.

**Yes That is the end of this chapter but I am working on chapter three so please tell me what you think!**


	3. My sin

"Hello again Tara."A voice came from behind.

"Raziel!"Joy filled me was always a positive energy to be around.

"How did you get out of the Soul Reaver?"

"I didn't,since you are in the dream realm you are able to visit me." He said while we walked in the lonely dark atmosphere.

"So this is all a dream?"I disliked things that were only figmints of the mind and dreams were one of them.

"Not fully,I am real as you know."He said as his talons rubed against my face.

"Thats a good thing, hey if I can see you in my dreams can Kain see you aswell?"

"No only you."

"Why?"

"That remains a mystory."

"Oh." That was fine I guess mysteries were what made life more interesting.

"So how are you and lord Kain?"

"Fine."I looked away and hoped that he wouldn't ask about what Kain was up to because well you know why.

"I have to thank you for benefiting him."

"What do you mean?"My eyebrow went up.

"You changed him,I would never think in a million years that he would care for a human. His glowing eyes widened."I also know that you will be future queen of Nosgoth."

"Yes but hes going to change me eventually when the time will be a ceremony and that is when I will be turned into a vampire."I looked down,I wasn't sure how I would handle being one just thinking about it made me uneasy and there were alot of reasons to touch of water burning,No sunlight,and living off of blood yup alot of resones to think twice.

"Are you okay?"He asked softly.

"Huh? Oh yes i'm perfectly fine Raziel"I was caught in my thoughts.

"You know, you do not need to become one of us if it is not what you wish for."

"I know but it's not to me."

"You never know he might does love you."

"Yeah not like hes ever told me those specific words,all he ever says is how he cares for me nothing more.

"That is how he shows love he has never told me that he loved me but inside I know he did.

"Hmm I guess."I disagreed but wouldn't say it.I changed the subject.

"So Raziel, you told me that you didn't always look this way."

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know maybe I want to know more about you. I bet you were beautiful."My eyes went closer to his I was curious.

"Well thank you, I was the best looking out of the rest of my brethren if I do say so."He chuckled.

"Oh really and who are your brethren? I was never told of them before.

"I will explain everything the next time we meet, i'm afraid your beginning to wake up."

"So soon?"Before he could answer everything went black.I opened my eyes to the warm radiant sun peaking it's way through my window.I sat up looking around to see if I was alone the chair across from was empty Kain was up probably doing work I decided I would go freshen up before I would face whatever the day had planed for me.I got in the tub, it was so relaxing to look at the waters movement being alone in a warm bath and feeling peaceful.

"To think that I would ever want to leave this."I loved water and for something so meaningful in nature becoming my own enemy is such a horrible a couple of minutes to myself I got

out, dried off,and got dressed.I then went outside to get fresh air.

"Ah what a beautiful day."I breathed in and out.

"Beautiful indeed."I was startled a bit but reassured that it was only Kain.

"Kain I was enjoying this wonderfull morning we have."I looked back.I always had to explain what I was doing but this time I didn't mind was nothing wrong with relaxing without a care in the world and that was something you could hardly get in Nosgoth with all conflict going on.

"I am very aware of that.I see that you deserve a day without training so you don't have to worry about getting anymore bruises for today."He said almost laughing a swares hes funny.

"Thank you my lord, I appreciate it very much but can I ask you something?"

"Yes what do you on your mind?"He went next to me when I was staring at the trees and he tried to get a good look at what I was observing.

"Why must I be a vampire when it's my time to rule?"I turned my head to him.

"Well you can not be human and expect to over power the rest of my you think they would even follow your orders?"

"You have a point,still there are so many things i'm going to miss."

"I see it discomforts you."

"A little but don't worry Kain it isn't a big deal."It was a big was pointless to stress over something that wouldn't happen until i'm an older explained to me that his vampire life would end one day but by what? Vampires were said to live for centuries and beyond that so this made no sense and it made me get a feeling that he was hiding something. Still didn't bother to question though.

"I wish I could get out of the mansion for the day."Being trapped in a cage like a useless pet is what I resembled to for the most resone thats how it was.

"You know that we can not reveal our selfs to turned to me."Do you know how hard I have spent to keep my, yours,and everyone of my servant's identity hidden from the outside world?"

"They won't know if I cover my face maybe a cloak would help." Without hesitation I headed for the stairs so I could find had been a set of cloaks in his room closet they were to big for my small body but it had to hood of it was used to hide the faces of vampires and block the suns ray from burning them aswell. Kain's smell was all over it which I loved.

"Okay i'm ready!"I stood tall and proud like I found the perfect solution to the problem in my eyes that is.

"Hmm are you sure your the little girl I saw two minutes ago?" He scratched his head while thinking I new he was only playing.

"Yes it's me are you going blind?"

"No but I must be honest that I can not see you."He pulled the hood off of my head and smiled.

"Now you can."I said in a giggle.

"Well there is no need to wear this I have one for you."He took out a pretty blue and silver cloak it with familiar designs like my sword.I then took off the big one and put on mine I had to admit he new how to make clothing.

"This is beautiful I love it." I smiled my heart stared to beat fast I don't understand why but I ignored it.

"Take this,You'll need it."He handed my blade.

"Okay."I was all set to leave I went over to the mirror and made a list in my well hidden check,protection which is my sword check, and well that was really soon as I was about to leave I had to stop I didn't know what happened I figured that why not do something nice for my master look at the things that he did he made me my very own weapon, a gorgeous cloak,and privileged me with getting some time out in town without an argument.I had to do something so I slowly came over to him and this time with hesitation.

"Kain only thing that was in my mind was to run but what would that do?

"Aren't you going?"He said while polishing the soul reaver.

"A yeah but...I was wondering if you want to come along with me?"The last two sentences were little squeals.

"Come with you?"He questioned me.I soon regretted saying anything.

"I mean you don't need to come if you do-"He cut me off with a claw on my mouth.

"I appreciate your offer and yes I will go."When he said those words the stress sliped away. I got Kain's cloak that had layed flat on the floor and ran over to handing it to him watching both arms go through the hood hid his eyes but you could still the tip of his nose.

"Now we're ready."I said while holding on to his arm making sure I held him tight like I was scared to let then left.

After

We walked in the town of Nosgoth the place was filled with humans. Some terrorizing others of their own kind it was of them pushing shoving like animals and one of them almost fell into me which made Kain ready to rip him to bits.A women who seemed to be pregnant was being held by two ugly looking men one placed a knife on her face then tracing it down to her beged for them to stop.

"Stop whining filthy slut!"The other man turned his head to see the camotion he growled in disgust.

"See how useless these humans are."He tuged me with his arm signaling that he wanted to leave this area.

"But Kain we cant leave her shes going to get killed."I quickly said trying to make him understand.

"So that is none of our concern now lets go."He wasn't going listen I knew that for sure.

"She is an innocent women who has done nothing wrong to deserve losing her and the childs life!"I was able to get loose of Kain's grip.I pulled my blade out and ran to the men ready to send it's point right into the one holding the knife I knew what I was going to do and I know that it was wrong to kill "Father please forgive me for I will sin."I whispered. Right through his stomach it went then he fell and it was then I pulled it out blood poured from his wound and his soul slowly slipping away.

"You little bitch,you want to die to I see!"The second man soon as he grabbed my arm he had something coming for him now.I was furious, to think that a man would even think to touch me he was knife in the mans hand was about to go directly at me and though I tried to remove his dirty hand from me I couldn't.I closed my eyes ready to face my death I felt ashamed why hadn't I listened to the one that saved me the only one I had in my life. No I couldn't back down.I felt that his hand had released my eyes open only to see that the guy was being flung away from me he hit a tree and then fell head first to the he was unconscious. Was it Kain? I was completely confused.

"What?" I looked around to see Kain standing across from me with a grin and clapping his hands together like he had just saw the greatest performance in his life.

"Very well done my !"He said in amusement I made him proud but for what I did know.

"What did I do that impresses you so much?"There was defiantly nothing to be amused with I had I caught the attention of others around us.

"You truly are a fighter."He said while lifting me up with his hand.

"I don't understand wasn't that you who saved me?" Telekineses was not an ability that I have ever shown.

"No it was you,it seems we share certain powers." I couldn't believe. The fact that I could do something so effective like that.

"Come now we must leave."We were both about to leave until I remembered the lady.

"Wait we should bring her with us."The women was unconscious aswell I think it may have been from anxiety.

"Tara I will not bring some rat into my home."

"She needs help and i'm not going to let her die."He was so stubborn at times.I then shook the female. Hoping she would wake up because I couldn't carry her luckily she did and we began walking.

"You dare help an enemy, you will be punished!"

"Please my lord I promise she won't be a threat." Hopefully he would allow me to proceed with tmy decision.

"You want to disobey my rules fine this thing is your don't run to me when you wish for my forgiveness!"

"Very well."I be honest it was like the trust between us two had faded walked the rest of the way in silence and when I looked at him he wouldn't do the stupidity created so much made me even care for this women?the best thing to do was to let her perish on the cold streets but it was to late. We arrived and I brought her upstairs and layed her on my weak female began to wake up.

"W-wear am I?"

"Shh your safe now."Reassuring her was the best thing to do.

" softly said.I-if I may ask what is your name little girl?" She was scared to ask.

"My name is Tara."I smiled.

"What a beautiful name and your age?"

"I'm thirteen, I'll be turning fourteen next month."

"Really? You seem so mature for your age sat up."My name is Rena."Rena that was a beautiful name too.


End file.
